Strength in the Darkness
by Bananahgirl1
Summary: It is the summer before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry feels like he is being kept in the dark, and that he is being watched. He realizes that Dumbledore is not telling him everything, and decides that he will have to train himself. Some Dumbledore bashing! Powerful, smart Harry!
1. The Dream

**Strength in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

**Authors Note: If I mess something up, just please let me know and I will change it!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Dream

Harry Potter stared out of the rain streaked car window. The Dursleys had made it very clear that he was not to intrude upon their conversation. Not that he'd want to in the first place he thought gloomily. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

The moment they pulled up in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry jumped out of the back and pulled his trunk out of the boot. He quickly dragged it up to his room, and then went down to make his relatives dinner.

After watching the Dursley's eat, and eating his own measly helping himself, Harry went up to his room and flopped down on the bed. He lay there just staring at the ceiling for a while, but his tiredness overwhelmed him, and he sunk into an uneasy sleep.

_He was staring down at the dead face of Cedric Diggory, the eyes were wide and glassy, and were staring at him accusingly. "It is your fault I am dead!" they seemed to scream at him. "You are weak and helpless, and will never survive a real battle."_

_"Please! No! Its not true! It can't be..."_

Harry awoke with a jolt. A bright beam of moonlight was streaming through his open window. He thought back to his dream about the graveyard, and about what Cedric's dream self had said to him, 'You are weak and helpless, and will never survive a real battle.'

It was true Harry thought to himself, you are pretty weak. He looked down at his skinny, half-starved body. Then he thought about all the times Dumbledore had left him here, surely _Dumbledore_ knew about his condition here. Couldn't he have moved Harry to a different place to live, train him, teach him how to win a real battle?

Harry resolved that he would not trust Dumbledore any more than the situation called for. After all, he was going to be fifteen soon, he should be more independent.

Harry decided that this summer, he would sneak out, get a job, get some better clothes, and train in as much muggle stuff that would help him. He would also go to Diagon Alley and pick up more advanced training books and books on other subjects. Yes, this summer, he would _not_ sit here, moping around and doing nothing. He would train to beat Voldemort.

**AN: So yeah! I will try to write like every other day just to get into the flow of the story, it will get longer and better! Don't worry! Please review and tell me how you like it! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking through London

**Strength in the Darkness**

**A/N Okay people! Here is chapter two for you all! Sorry for the long wait! My muse kinda left me for a while, and I have been at camp for the past two weeks, so pretty much no time! I will try to update more often, but school is starting soon so I'm busy! This chapter will be longer for all of you awesome fans! Also, I am going to try writing this story in Harry's POV Tell me if this doesn't work out or if you just don't like it! Again I'm sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking Through London

_Harry's POV_

With a groan, I opened my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock. The glowing digital screen read 5:30 am on it. I sighed and slowly slid out of my bed to get ready for the day. By the time I went downstairs to the kitchen, it was about six o'clock. I looked in the refrigerator, and decided I would be a good nephew today, and threw some hash browns and bacon on the stove.

By the time Aunt Petunia came down, it was six thirty. She peered haughtily at the stove, and then pushed me out-of-the-way. She glared at me for not putting the eggs on, but I just smirked at her and ran up to my room to change into something that I could actually wear in public that wasn't a piece of Dudley's old crap... As it was, I didn't really have much to choose from when it came down to it.

After digging around in my closet for about half an hour, I ended up settling for a pair of worn jeans, a loose-fitting red t-shirt, and an old baseball cap of Dudley's to hide my scar. I stuck my wand in the back of my jeans, grabbed an enchanted feather-light money-bag, and a sweatshirt, and walked downstairs to tell Aunt Petunia that I was going out for the day. She glared at me as I walked toward the door, but called after me, 'Will you be home in time for dinner?' Pleasantly surprised, I answered,' Yes Aunt Petunia, if I'm not too much of a bother.' She just shook her head curtly in reply as I walked out the door.

* * *

It gave me a wonderful new sense of freedom while walking along the street without my relatives berating me and constantly hovering over me. I had some muggle money in my pocket, so I took a train to London, where I would walk to Diagon Alley.

After an uneventful train ride, I got off the train, and started wandering through the heart of London looking for the Leaky Cauldron. I got lost a few times, before finally wandering down the correct street, and seeing the dingy nondescript sign labeling the pub the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked inside, and waved to Tom, who was busy cleaning glasses at the bar. I walked through the mishmash of tables and chairs, and went into the little alley in back. I pulled my wand out of my jeans pocket, and tapped the third brick from the left of the trash can. As Diagon Alley appeared through the moving bricks, I couldn't help but stare around in awe... the sight of the bustling cobblestone alley would never cease to amaze me.

As I walked toward Gringotts, I couldn't help but marvel at the lengths that people would go to just to ignore Voldemort's return. Wanted posters had been plastered in all the shop windows with the faces of all the death eaters who got captured and imprisoned in the last war, and who had now recently escaped from Azkaban prison. It almost made me laugh at the sheer idiocy of the idea that Sirius had broken them out. My question for the people who believed this was, what would Sirius be planning to do with all the Death Eaters he broke out? It's not like they're all wanted, dangerous criminals, is it?... honestly sometimes people were too oblivious to the facts that are right in front of their faces, I thought to myself.

Gringotts was now in sight, and I quickened my pace, when all of a sudden, I caught sight of the person I was least expecting to see today...

* * *

**A/N: Oooh suspense! Who do you think it is? Well ****that's chapter 2 for you lot! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will point out that it was over 400 more words than the last chapter! Please review, and tell me how you like it from Harry's POV, or if you would like me to change it back! Chapter 3 should be up sometime next week, although if I get some reviews, I will try and get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday! Review, review, review! :)**


End file.
